Brother-In-Law
by njuuuu
Summary: Seharusnya Daiki dan Taiga sadar dari awal, Seijuurou sudah lulus klasifikasi calon kakak ipar dengan nilai sempurna. Tapi, Seijuurou baginya tetaplah singa licik pembawa musibah./AkaFuri/twin!AoKaga/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Brother-In-Law**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: OOC parah, humor maksa, an unedited old story, typossss.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taiga dan Daiki menggeram bagai macan hitam dan harimau yang akan segera menerkam mangsanya. Manik biru dan merah menyala di bawah temaram lampu 6 watt yang bersinar terang―kendati hari sudah siang, seakan memasuki zona berbeda di luar realita ditambah percikan-percikan kilat mengerikan. Jika diibaratkan sinetron abal-abal bergenre fantasi lokal yang selalu mereka tonton setiap malam dua jam nonstop, tentang sekumpulan manusia udik yang bermetamorfosis menjadi harimau tak kalah udik yang terlihat jelas penggunaan efek murahannya, mereka pasti sudah lulus casting menggantikan pemeran utama. Kedua bibir milik sosok berwajah imut (yang satu imut secara literal, yang satu lagi item mutlak) itu dimajukan memggemaskan, ala-ala anak baru gede yang dulunya―oh iya, mereka memang masih ngalay di facebook.

Pemuda bersurai merah bergradasi hitam menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesal kentara. Kaos bergambar macan kesurupan dicengkramnya erat, sangat erat sampai-sampai buku jarinya memutih pasi bagai nasi. Di sebelahnya, sang kakak menekuk wajah sebal. Hidungnya mengembang mengempis tak beraturan. Mereka mirip seperti baju yang direndam, langsung dikeringkan, dan tidak disetrika―kusut banget. Ringsek.

Kedua bocah itu menatap dalam diam dua sosok lain di ruang tamu RUMAHNYA, sampai yang berdaki tebal membuka suara.

"Cih, kenapa sih si boncel itu ke sini lagi?" Daiki mendecih penuh benci, dengan mata menusuk tajam ke sosok pemuda yang bercengkrama bahagia dengan kakaknya, yang kelewat polos mendekati bego, dan terlampau imut bagai anjing chihuahua milik tetangga sebelah―yang desas-desusnya bakal ngadain resepsi pernikahan sama Nigou, anjing kebanggaan Tetsuya, mantan yang ironisnya merangkap calon adek iparnya, yang dipercaya anjing mungil tersebut punya mantra mandraguna buat naklukin harimau ngamuk macam Taiga, bulan depan.

"Iya, kak Kouki pake bawa dia masuk segala. Nggak tahu apa kalau kita benci banget sama si cabe rawit itu!" cerocosnya tak tahu sopan santun. Daiki yang berdiri di sampingnya menganggukkan kepala setuju berulang kali mengiyakan dengan semangat menggelora sebagai respon, mirip banget kayak hiasan anjing yang suka dipajang di mobil―bedanya, ini macan hitam―sampai-sampai Taiga khawatir takut-takut kepalanya copot―oh, mungkin terselip sedikit doa agar kecemasannya terkabul.

Mereka kembali menatap Kouki yang tertawa malu-malu menggemaskan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka.

"Ih, da-dasar Sei gembel!"

"Gombal."

"Ma-maksud aku itu."

Lagi, kedua mamalia karnivora itu mengutuk dalam diam. Aura hitam imajiner menguar di balik punggung mereka.

Heran, masa iya seorang Akashi nggak punya barang enam puluh ribu buat nonton di bioskop? Padahal, percaya deh, tiap kali Seijuurou ke sini buat ngapel, itu mobil yang nyamper beda-beda―malahan seminggu penuh kemaren Lamborghini satu tipe warnanya ada tujuh! Bayangin kalau dijejerin di depan rumah, pelangi bisa gigit jari karena kalah ngeksis. Lihat sekarang, di halaman rumahnya yang sederhana udah mejeng manis mobil Ferrari merah mentereng ngejreng yang bikin sakit mata sama sakit hati plus nambah dosa yang ngeliat.

Daiki mendengus, tiba-tiba berniat menyebarkan gosip bahwa pacar kakaknya, The Almighty and Mr. Absolutely Perfect Akashi Seijuurou sebenernya loper koran. Masalah mobil? Ah, ingat gunting sakti yang disimpan rapih di saku baju Seijuurou? Kayaknya cocok jadi senjata buat ngancam.

Kalau aja Seijuurou bisa ngajak Kouki pacaran di luar rumah, kan Taiga sama Daiki nggak usah misuh-misuh sirik gini. Tetsuya itu kelewat alim nggak mau berduaan sama yang bukan muhrim, dan Ryouta itu super sibuk sebagai model alias cover boy buku Tebak-Tebakan garing―kalau nggak salah sih judulnya Kitakore―yang sudah nangkring manis di toko buku seluruh dunia.

Lagian, nggak usah bioskop kalau iya Seijuurou emang miskin, Daiki nggak maksa. Toh ya, masih bisa ke taman gitu biar lebih romantis dan tentunya ... gratis. Di sana jauh lebih enak, Daiki yakin. Nggak banyak orang ngeganggu, terlebih nggak akan ngeganggu orang. Sepi. Dijamin, deh.

Kalau aja Seijuurou bisa ngajak Kouki pacaran di luar rumah, kan bisa ngelakuin yang iya-iya.

Eh.

Enggak!

"Ih, lihat! Si pendek apa-apaan coba pake colak-colek segala?!" sorakan Daiki kontan membuat Taiga yang tadi sibuk mesem-mesem di depan ponselnya yang sepi suara menoleh. Tetsuya nyebelin, Seijuurou lebih nyebelin.

Taiga refleks menonjok dinding rumahnya tatkala di ruang tamu sana Seijuurou anteng mainin jari-jari Kouki, kakaknya. Belum lagi kadang-kadang ditambah toelan di pipi, belaian di rambut terus ke bawah sampai paha―naik dikit lagi aja, pasti Taiga sama Daiki langsung lompat beringas nerjang Seijuurou―ehem, kalau berani (well, bukannya mereka nggak berani juga. Cuman, kalau lawannya raksasa sejenis Atsushi atau preman pasar Senen itu―siapa namanya, Gorilla?―kan Taiga dan Daiki nggak usah takut dituntut sama KPA. Lah, Seijuurou ... sama Daiki bisa diketekin gitu. Lagian dia nggak mau masuk penjara gara-gara nyiksa anak di bawah umur. Eh, jangan bilang-bilang, ya. Daiki nggak mau mati muda).

Kurang ajar dan kurang tinggi emang Seijuurou itu.

"Sei, aku tinggal sebentar ya ke belakang."

"Biar aku antar pakai limo, Kouki. Jauh, nanti kaki kamu sakit."

"Sei, belakang rumah, empat meter, ngangkat jemuran."

"Yaudah, hati-hati, Kouki sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung lapor aku. Nanti aku kirimin S.W.A.T buat nyelametin kamu."

Taiga dan Daiki sukses nyungsep ke lantai. Seijuurou boleh kaya, menguasai hampir setengah perekonomian Jepang, jenius iya, bisa segalanya, mulai dari mainin biola sampai karinding, atlet basket nasional, pemegang kejuaraan dua belas tahun berturut-turut di shogi, catur, juga congklak, dan jangan lupa lomba naik enggrang kemaren yang bertaraf internasional dia menang mutlak! Sayang, kelakuannya kelewat edan. Daiki dan Taiga makin percaya kalau memang di dunia nggak ada yang sempurna. Tuhan emang adil. Daiki dan Taiga sujud syukur. Besok pokoknya harus ada syukuran di rumah. Daiki niat nyolong sapi kakeknya, haji Kagetora dan nyuruh Taiga nyiapin bumbu rendang. Sekalian undang satu kelurahan.

Melihat kesempatan emas dimana Seijuurou kini sendirian di ruang tamu, Taiga dan Daiki melangkah maju―dengan wajah paling berang yang sudah mereka latih tujuh hari tujuh malam, disiram tujuh kembang, dijampi tujuh dukun dari tujuh negara berbeda, khusus buat ngelabrak orkay nista itu.

"HEH!"

Seijuurou merasa ada suara yang memanggilnya, meletakkan cangkir teh dengan perlahan ke atas tatakannya di meja dan menoleh ke kanan, mendapati dua pemuda menatapnya tajam. Ah, Seijuurou ingat, Daiki dan Taiga, si kembar calon adik iparnya alias adik kandung Koukinya tercinta.

"Selamat siang, Daiki dan Taiga," sapa Seijuurou ramah dengan senyum bisnis menawan guna mencuri hati sang calon adik ipar.

Taiga luluh. Taiga membungkukkan badannya dan membalas, "Siang, Akashi-san," yang seketika dihadiahi jitakan penuh cinta dari Daiki.

Daiki + Taiga vs Akashi Seijuurou; 0 - 1.

"Tai!"

"Sakit, Daki!"

"Taigaho!"

"Daikidiot!"

Kurang dari semenit ruangan penuh dengan cacian dan makian serta suara jitakan yang Seijuurou yakini pasti keras, dan sesapan teh dari bibir Seijuurou yang duduk manis sambil menikmati hiburan gratis di depannya. Dalam hati Seijuurou mikir, dia punya kenalan agen yang sibuk nyari pelawak buat ngisi acara mingguan tiap malam, dan Taiga juga Daiki punya potensi plus peluang besar buat lulus.

Tak lama, Daiki kembali menantang Seijuurou dengan tatapan macan-edan-siap-menelan-singa. Seijuurou sendiri sebenarnya tidak merasa tertantang dengan aura intimidasi Daiki. Masa iya sih ada yang berani sama raja absolut seperti Seijuurou. Lagian, selama masa hidupnya, semenjak ia TK dan sudah menguasai penuh serta hafal di luar kepala klasifikasi kingdom makhluk hidup, belum pernah sekalipun ia mendapati macan memakan singa. Toh, dimana-mana juga singa itu raja hutan. Mau macan atau harimau sekalipun, harus tunduk di bawahnya.

Tapi, macan dan harimau satu ini agak berbeda. Ada kebencian mendalam yang tersirat dan tertangkap emperor eyes milik Seijuurou. Sebenarnya, memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa dua makhluk di depannya itu sangat membenci dirinya. Bukan benci biasa. Mereka membenci Seijuurou setengah mati, bahkan sampai liang kubur―mati sekalipun masih benci! Dan Seijuurou tahu itu.

"Heh, kamu!" Daiki menunjuk Seijuurou dengan gaya sok preman, padahal masih suka rebutan permen sama Satsuki, balita tetangga sebelah. "Kamu masih betah jadian sama kak Kouki?"

"Masih."

"Cih, pake colak-colek segala lagi!"

"Biarin."

"Oh, gitu, ya?" Taiga ikut-ikutan Daiki. "Terus kamu mau bikin kak Kouki hamil? Kamu mau tanggung jawab gitu?" Iya, ikut-ikutan nggak nyambungnya.

"Pasti."

"Kak Kouki itu manis, polos, gampang dibohongin, gampang dikerjain, gampang disuruh-suruh. Pantesan kamu suka. Pasti nanti mau di-romusha sama kamu! Pokoknya aku nggak rela dia jadi korban KDRT!" Daiki mulai mencak-mencak.

Sayang, Kouki emang udah jadi korban KDRT-nya Seijuurou tanpa sepengetahuan si kembar―iya, Kouki Dagdigdugeserr-sama Rayuan Tjintah-nya Seijuurou.

"Kalau nggak gitu, aku mana mau sama Kouki."

"Tuh, bener, kan! Kamu punya niat busuk pacaran sama kakak!"

"Enggak, kok."

"DUSTA!"

"Sumpah."

"Aku bilangin kakak kalau kamu sebenernya manfaatin dia doang!"

"Nggak ada bukti."

"... ugh―pokoknya aku suruh kakak biar putus sama kamu!"

"Alasannya?"

"Kamu punya niat jelek sama kakak!"

"Dibilangin nggak ada bukti."

"Pokoknya putus! Kalau enggak aku laporin ke papa sama mama!"

"Udah dapet restu."

"MUSTAHIL!"

"Kok kalian heboh gitu, sih?"

"H-hah―?"

"Yang pacaran sama Kouki kan aku."

"Ka-kamu!"

"Iya?"

"Kamu cowok bukan, sih!? Kok nyebelin banget!?"

"Cowok, kok. Mau lihat?"

"..."

"..."

"ARRGH! Sumpah, demi tali pocong perawan, aku BENCI banget sama kamu! BENCI BANGET pake huruf kapital, di-bold, di-italic, di-underline, underwear, understand, pake tanda seru empat puluh ribu!"

Seijuurou terkekeh dalam hati. Duh, siapa sih yang sebenernya nyebarin gosip kalau duo ini maji-tenshi abis? Seijuurou pengen klarifikasi kalau itu bukan cuman gosip murahan. Hello~ kok bisa ya sekeluarga polos (bego) menggemaskan gini? Seijuurou jadi pengen sungkem sama calon mertuanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kalian benci―"

Hah?

"―yang penting Kouki cinta."

FOR THE SAKE OF MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI THE GIANT CENTER DOING SLAM DUNK SLEEPING IN THE TRUNK EATING A CHUNK OF JUNK BANGING A DANG BLASTED PUNK AKA A HUNK NAMELY TATSUYA WHO CLUNG TO LUNGS LIKE A THONG BEING WORN BY A KING KONG THAT FLUNG TOWARD A TRUNK GETTING BROUGHT BY A BLUE TRUCK! WHUUUAT THE FUUUAAACK!?

Daiki + Taiga vs Akashi Seijuurou; 0 - 2.

.

.

.

Daiki dan Taiga benci Akashi Seijuurou sampai mati.

Pernyataan yang sudah menyebar sejak setahun yang lalu. Bermodalkan sendok dan mangkok hasil nyolong punya tukang baso bang Ryou langganan Daiki―yang anehnya malah minta maaf gara-gara dicolong, mereka memproklamirkan pernyataan tersebut ke seisi sekolah dengan mode ala siskamling kecopetan tali kutang. Berteriak heboh dari meja ke meja, kelas ke kelas, sampai wc ke wc. Histeris karena kakaknya yang manis kelewat batas resmi diculik oleh seorang super menawan bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Di mana keadilan!?"

Adalah intermeso yang diucapkan Daiki dalam orasinya yang ke sepuluh pada upacara pagi itu. Berakhir di depan meja bundar Pak Imayoshi Shouichi, sang guru BP killer yang menahannya karena aksi-aksi anarkis tersebut. Daiki mendecih merutuki kesialan nasibnya yang terpaksa membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi sepulang sekolah sebagai hukuman, menyesali perbuatannya. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di depan mansion Akashi, menjinjing dua ban bekas yang sudah ia pesan dari bengkel Kazunari untuk dibakar di sana sambil melanjutkan demonya yang tertunda. Tapi tak apa, semoga santet yang sempat dikirimkan sampai dengan selamat. Lagipula dukun Shintarou sudah terkenal seantero kampung.

Lain Daiki, lain pula Taiga. Seijuurou, yang dengan kejamnya memanfaatkan empat komplotan sejatinya―Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou, sampai Chihiro yang awalnya ogah-ogahan tapi sukses bersimpuh pasrah setelah diiming-imingi doujinshi NijiHai gratis limited edition lengkap empat seri. Dan dengan kejamnya pula Taiga dijahili dengan skenario picisan, lebih murahan dari cerita fiksi sialan ini;

Sepulang sekolah, tanpa berniat menunggu Daiki yang masih mencumbu toilet bau menyengat di lantai dua, Taiga berjalan santai menuju MajiBa. Seharusnya ini kencannya bersama Tetsuya tercinta, makan burger berdua di sana, tapi si bayangan bersurai biru muda itu entah kenapa―tidak mengherankan juga, sih―menghilang begitu saja. Setibanya di depan MajiBa, Taiga justru terkejut karena Tetsuya sudah ada di sana, duduk di depan pintu dengan posisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Melihatnya, Taiga menghampiri panik namun ragu setelah Nigou menyalak menyapanya, mendapati Tetsuya yang membenamkan kepalanya di atas lutut, dengan punggung bergetar. Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja dicopet dan pencopetnya lari ke arah kuburan, dan ia tak sanggup mengejarnya―sampai melebih-lebihkan fakta ia muntah berulang kali di tengah jalan. Taiga kalap. Tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke arah area pemakaman, tak menyadari Tetsuya yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya, mengulum senyum geli sambil menerima susu soda berukuran besar gratis dari Seijuurou yang baru keluar.

Di depan kuburan, Taiga belingsatan berlari mencari pencopet sialan yang mencuri dompet Tetsuya. Dengan sedikit bergidik, ia berjalan menyusuri pemakaman luas tersebut. Sampai beberapa jam kemudian, dengan hasil nihil mengecewakan, Taiga berniat kembali meminta maaf pada Tetsuya karena misi mengalami kegagalan. Ia menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling. Langit sudah gelap. Diliriknya jam tangan merah di pergelangan tangan; hampir jam setengah tujuh malam. Taiga meneguk ludah dan berjalan pulang.

By the way anyway busway Tetsuya found a way to the Milky Way, tadi lewat mana, ya?

Mengikuti insting harimaunya, Taiga melangkahkan kaki ke kiri. Sayup-sayup terdengar cekikikan mengerikan dan Taiga refleks membeku. Badannya mutlak membatu. Taiga menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah dan mendapati sosok berbaju panjang dengan rambut hitam menjuntai ke bawah tersenyum padanya. Taiga jadi putih komikal. Taiga ngebirit lari.

Di belakang, Reo menyeringai puas.

Dengan terengah-engah, Taiga terpaksa berhenti. Ia menumpukan tangannya pada lutut, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun ada semilir bau menyerbak menggelitik penciumannya. Taiga menegakkan tubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya menegang. Diteguk ludahnya susah. Melalui sudut mata kanannya, ia melihat sesosok putih melompat-lompat ke arahnya. Perlahan mendekat, dan terus mendekati Taiga sampai saat sudah berada tepat di depannya, Taiga menjerit kesetanan. Taiga mau pipis. Taiga lari tapi tikusruk. Taiga kejeduk batu. Taiga ngesot buat bangun. Taiga lumpat. Taiga nggak lihat ada lubang di depan. Taiga tigebrus. Taiga loncat. Taiga udah di luar lubang. Taiga mau lari. Taiga tijalikeuh. Taiga boa boa kojor alias tak bangun-bangun.

Mama Riko mencak-mencak di rumah karena dua anaknya hilang.

Tergelak, Kotarou segera berteriak memanggil Eikichi dan menyuruhnya mengangkut Taiga yang tak sadarkan diri.

Satu jam kemudian, Taiga terbangun dengan pening di kepala. Setelah matanya fokus sempurna, teriakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Taiga pengen ngegebuk muka dia sendiri, berharap semua mimpi, kemudian terbangun tigubrak dan semua selesai. Tapi, jangankan menggerakkan tubuh, napasnya saja tak mau keluar, bersembunyi di dalam paru-parunya. Bukan, bukan hanya karena kini ia berada di dalam keranda mayat―demi Atsushi juragan gula aren yang kemaren maen sama sepupunya Tatsuya yang keren pake baju oren! Keranda mayat!? Taiga pipis di celana―tapi juga karena ada sosok lain yang menemani dirinya, berwajah pucat dengan noda darah di mana-mana, duduk manis di sampingnya sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. Taiga sekilas melihat cover depan buku yang dibaca, model lama yang sempat naik daun, Nijimura Shuuzou duduk di kasur dengan mantan Yakuza terkemuka, Haizaki Shougo yang berpose submisif. Kalau Taiga tidak salah, mereka pernah digosipkan backstreet sampai jadi skandal heboh.

Eh?

Pokoknya Taiga kaget mampus dan sukses pingsan lagi.

Melirik ke samping kemudian berdiri, ia beranjak pulang meninggalkan Taiga seorang diri, sambil mengelap saus tomat yang menempel di hampir seluruh tubuhnya dari tadi. Chihiro udah nggak kuat pengen mandi.

Keesokan harinya papa Junpei kaget ngeliatin pak RT Yukio datang menyeret Taiga yang setengah hidup setengah mati dengan mulut berbusa dan jidat penuh darah, juga Daiki yang berbau menyengat baru pulang dengan alasan ketiduran di toilet sekolah.

Daiki + Taiga vs Akashi Seijuurou; 0 - 3.

Sekarang ngerti kan kenapa Taiga dan Daiki benci banget sama Seijuurou?

.

.

.

"Pokoknya aku nggak sudi kakak deket-deket sama si cabe rawit!"

Kouki terkejut mendengar penuturan Taiga sore itu. Disimpannya setrikaan panas sebelum menghampiri sang adik yang duduk di depan TV sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Iya, apa sih bagusnya si boncel psikopat itu?"

Keterkejutan Kouki menjadi tatkala Daiki yang berbaring malas di sebelah Taiga ikut menimpali. Mereka berdua menatap Kouki sebal yang jelas terlihat. Spongebob yang tertawa maniak dan Squidward yang meraung frustasi di TV diabaikan total.

"Kalian gaul sama siapa, sih? Nggak baik ngehina orang secara fisik, loh."

Daiki dan Taiga mendengus. "Pokoknya aku nggak suka dia!" seru mereka kompak.

Kouki makin heran. Nggak biasanya adik kembarnya ini akur. Padahal mereka kemaren baru aja berantem rebutan komputer gara-gara Daiki pengen nge-download porno tapi Taiga ngotot pengen nonton liga basket. Sampai-sampai mama Riko ngamuk dan akhirnya komputernya malah dipake papa Junpei streaming anime Sengoku Basara.

"Dia siapa, sih?" tanya Kouki.

Daiki bangkit dan duduk menghadap kakaknya, "Si rambut merah!"

Kouki beralih menatap Taiga, "Kamu kok benci sama diri kamu sendiri?"

Taiga menjambak rambutnya kesal dan berniat mengecat rambutnya pirang atau warna lain atau mungkin digunduli saja sekalian karena secara tidak langsung Kouki menyamakan dirinya dengan objek kebenciannya. "Bukan, tapi si manusia gunting itu!" teriaknya depresi.

Kouki menganggukan kepala mengerti, "Dukun aneh itu, ya..."

"Eh?"

"Dukun Midorima unik ya, suka bawa-bawa barang aneh. Kemaren kakak lihat dia bawa gergaji listrik waktu beli bawang di pasar. Minggu lalu dia bawa alat perkakas pas kakak bayar utang rujaknya bang Miyaji."

"Bukan dukun maniak kodok itu, kakak!" Daiki empet sendiri.

"Itu loh, si orkay sinting!"

Kouki terdiam sejenak, tekukan di keningnya makin ke bawah, tangannya melipat di depan dada. Di dalam hati, Kouki berniat mencari tahu siapa yang tega-teganya meracuni pikiran kedua adik manisnya yang maji tenshi ini. Seandainya Kouki tahu siapa orang itu, ia akan membencinya sepenuh jiwa. Iya, seandainya Kouki tahu. Ya Tuhan, siapa saja, tolong beri tahu Kouki. Toloooong.

(Seijuurou terdesak teh herbal yang ia sesap sore itu. Dielusnya pelan dada yang terasa perih. Setelah membaik, Seijuurou kembali menikmati hamparan rumput luas di mansion Akashi, memperhatikan Yukimaru yang asik berlari. Ah, rindu Kouki.)

Tak mendapati respon dari anak tertua, Taiga membuka lagi mulutnya, kemudian melahap burger yang entah sudah keberapa. Di sampingnya, Daiki makin keki. "Kak, dia itu orang gila! Jangan mau deket-deket, nanti kakak ketularan stressnya!"

Taiga manggut-manggut dengan mulut penuh.

"Dia itu nyebelin abis! Aku benci, pokoknya aku nggak sudi kakak sama dia!" Daiki menambah panas suasana. "Kalau kakak sama dia, aku bakal bunuh Taiga, loh!"

("O-oi!")

"Aku bakal kabur dari rumah!"

("Pergi aja sana.")

"Aku bakal nyulik Satsuki dan bawa dia kawin lari! Aku bakal poligami! Aku bakal selingkuhin Ryouta! Aku bakal demo ke rumah pak RT! Aku bakal mogok sambel terasi!"

"Da-Daiki, jangan ngomong yang macem-macem, ah!" Kouki panik.

"Dia yang berani macem-macem ke kakak! Di mana keadilan!?"

Kouki tertegun. Jangan-jangan Daiki sebenarnya pemimpin aksi demonstrasi yang akhir-akhir ini marak di televisi?

"Daiki, kita ke ustadz Wei Liu, yuk? Kamu kayaknya harus di rukyah, deh."

"Dia yang harus di rukyah! Kalau perlu kakak juga, siapa tahu efek santetnya hilang!"

Kouki kicep. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya khawatir. Dielusnya pelan dada rata penuh sabar. Tangan Kouki perlahan menghampiri surai biru tua Daiki dan diacaknya penuh afeksi. Kenapa adiknya menggila begini, ya Tuhan? Dosa apa dia?

Senyuman lembut Kouki melenyapkan amarah Daiki seketika. Memang kakaknya ini malaikat sejati, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya dan Taiga yang sepertinya penuh mewarisi gen kedua orang tuanya yang mengundang hipertensi. Daiki jadi curiga kalau Kouki sebenarnya anak buangan yang dipaksa mama Riko sama papa Junpei buat dijadiin pembantu. Kayak Cinderella gitu. Terus Daiki sama Taiga udah mirip banget kayak saudara tiri yang kejamnya kayak setan itu. Ah, Daiki jadi ngerasa berdosa sampai egois gini ke kakaknya.

Setelah dirasa Kouki adiknya itu sedikit tenang, Kouki beralih menatap Taiga yang diam tak bersua―diliriknya kantong burger yang kosong melompong. Pantas. Senyumannya merasuki indra penglihatan Taiga. Harus adil. Kalau Daiki disayang, Taiga juga harus setimpal. Biar nggak ada sirik-sirikan. Taiga menunduk malu, merasa sama berdosanya dengan Daiki yang berlaku egois.

Aku ini ... hina.

"Daiki, Taiga, Tuhan itu maha adil. Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Kamu tahu kan kalau my body is perfect―"

"Nobody is perfect, kak," koreksi Taiga setengah berbisik.

"I-iya, itu maksud kakak," Kouki membela diri, "Pokoknya, ingat aja kalimat itu. Di balik kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan, dan dibalik kekurangan pasti ada kelebihan. Hidup itu adil. Kita semua saling melengkapi. Kalian nggak bisa memaksa manusia berubah. Kalaupun kelakuan mereka tidak kalian suka, itu karena begitulah adanya mereka. Dan mereka bisa berubah, kok. Mungkin nanti. Kalau emang kalian bener-bener nggak betah, omongin langsung ke orangnya, baik-baik."

Daiki membungkam bibirnya rapat. Ceramahan Kouki menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Diliriknya Taiga di samping kanan, masih menundukan kepala. Mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Daiki menghembuskan napasnya panjang dan membuka mulutnya, "Kak, hari ini ngebakar baju siapa lagi?"

"AH!"

Pemuda berkulit dim itu menunjuk setrikaan yang sudah menghabisi nyawa kaus putih dengan kejam. Kouki berlari panik dan Taiga tersenyum simpul.

Singa macam Seijuurou saja takluk di hadapan Kouki, masa iya Taiga dan Daiki enggak?

.

.

.

Daiki kesal. Rasanya, ubun-ubunnya mau pecah. Mungkin kalau Taiga ada di sampingnya, sudah tewas disembur oleh murkanya. Sayang, manusia harimau itu masih asik berendam air hangat di atas. Dihampirinya Kouki di depan kompor, menyesapi sup tahu di dalam panci.

"Kak, mama sama papa kemana?"

Kouki menoleh ke samping―ya Tuhan―mendapati ketiak berbalut kaus biru tua menguasai indra penglihatannya. Didongakkan kepala ke atas, ia tersenyum melihat Daiki yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Mama sama papa lagi kencan romantis di restoran," balasnya sambil melirik pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk tenang sambil membaca koran di atas meja makan. Kouki yakin dia cuman sibuk ngisi TTS, soalnya udah lima belas menit tapi halamannya belum dibalik. "Sei bilang restorannya baru, makanya buat mama sama papa gratis. Papa langsung narik mama ke mobil dan pergi."

Daiki manggut-manggut. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu berjalan perlahan ke arah meja makan dan langsung menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi yang tersedia. Biasanya ia akan langsung panas mendapati Seujuurou tanpa berdosa menunjukkan batang hidung di rumahnya. Tapi karena kemarin ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak berbuat hal yang akan membuat Kouki khawatir, Daiki berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya. Ah, bogem mentahnya pengen nyium pipi Seijuurou.

Sabar, Daiki, sabar.

Tanpa berniat sedikitpun mencairkan suasana yang dingin membeku, Daiki asik memainkan ponselnya. Burung merah di layar ia tekan berkali-kali untuk melewati rintangan yang dihadapi. Berulang kali pula ia harus menyumpah serapah ketika kalimat 'Game Over' menyombongkan diri di depan matanya.

Burung sialan. Yang bisa mengalahkan aku, hanya aku!

Mendengus sebal, Daiki mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Tak sengaja mendapati Seijuurou yang menatapnya degan seringai mencurigakan di wajah.

Daiki melotot, "Apa kau lihat-lihat, cabe?" semburnya.

Berusaha mengabaikan hinaannya, Seijuurou memperlebar seringainya, "Nilaiku di game itu 999, Daiki. 986 angka lebih banyak dibanding kamu."

Daiki mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Diabaikannya Seijuurou dengan asik memainkan sumpit di meja. Padahal dalam hati udah ketar-ketir sirik. Gila. Apa sih yang Seijuurou nggak bisa? Daiki mikir keras. Dosa nggak nyolok mata orang pake sumpit? Batinnya nista.

Tak lama setelah Kouki menghampiri dengan sup tahu di dalam mangkuk, kepala Taiga menyembul ke dalam ruang makan, dengan mata yang langsung melotot horror melihat Seijuurou di sana. Kejadian mengerikan minggu lalu di kuburan terlintas di benaknya. Satu minggu setelahnya, persisnya kemarin, Tetsuya yang nelangsa kehabisan stok milkshake gratisan mengadu pada Taiga. Taiga langsung beringas. Ryouta yang mengekor lari pontang-panting sambil menarik Daiki yang tertawa maniak. Ngelihat Seijuurou rasanya pengen bikin Taiga nyakar muka dia. Untung belum gunting kuku minggu ini.

Taiga menunjuk Seijuurou garang dengan telunjuknya, menatap Kouki meminta penjelasan kenapa makhluk itu sudah duduk manis di meja makan rumahnya, kursi tempat ia biasa duduk.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini, kak?!"

Kouki yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Taiga langsung mendekatinya, menyimpan segelas air di ujung meja. Kouki parno. Tadi pagi Kouki lihat berita di TV ada kesurupan massal di TK komplek sebelah. Kouki takut setannya nempel ke Taiga. "Kan kakak udah bilang Sei bakal ikut makan malam di sini tadi sore, kamu lupa?"

"Nggak pernah denger!"

"Kamu keasikan main basket tadi, padahal kakak udah teriak. Tanya aja Daiki."

"Masa?" Taiga beralih ke Daiki, menuntut penjelasan lain kemudian diikuti anggukan malas Daiki yang sibuk mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking. "Bodo amat! Pokoknya aku nggak mau dia di sini!"

"Mau gimana lagi, Taiga, Sei udah ada di sini gitu."

"Terserah! Usir, kek, atau tendang aja keluar! Bisa katarak aku lihat dia, kak!"

Seijuurou adem nyicipin sup tahu buatan Kouki. Amboi, enaknya. Seijuurou jadi pengen beli cincin kawin pulang nanti.

"Aku nggak suka sama si cabe rawit itu!"

Untung Seijuurou pasang earphone yang dicolokin ke ponselnya dan muter lagu rock dengan volume penuh. Udah jadi kebiasaan setiap datang ke rumah Kouki. Teriakan Taiga sama Daiki pernah bikin dia sakit kepala tiga hari.

"AKU POKOKNYA BENCI―!"

―PRANG!―

Kouki menahan napasnya dan membiarkan mulutnya menganga dramatis melihat Taiga yang mengamuk bagai harimau kelaparan sambil mengibaskan tangannya kesal, tak sengaja mengenai gelas di atas meja dan pecah ke lantai di bawah. Daiki yang baru beres mengupil langsung duduk tegang, tangannya tertahan di udara dan bongkahan bundar di ujung jari melayang jatuh ke lantai, menghambur bersama pecahan gelas dan air. Seijuurou tanpa melepaskan earphone memperhatikan Taiga bingung―ini anak jangan-jangan lupa minum obat, ya?

Taiga tanpa memperdulikan pecahan gelas di lantai kembali menunjuk Seijuurou beringas, "Aku nggak pernah ngerestuin kakak sama bocah ini!" teriakannya membahana di seisi ruangan. Seijuurou anteng lagi ngecengin sup tahu, sama sekali nggak ngedenger curhatan Taiga penuh makian akan dirinya. Gunting sakti bebas tugas hari ini.

"Ta-Taiga―"

"DIEM, KAKAK!" Taiga menyembur ganas, kakinya mengangkat dan tertahan di udara, berniat menghujam lantai, "DEMI TUHAN―KAKAK HARUS PUTUS SAMA DIA!"

"Taiga, kaki―"

"SUDAH, KAKAK! NGGAK USAH NGEBELA MAKHLUK GHAIB INI! KALAU KAKAK TAHU DIA NGAPAIN AKU, KAKAK BAKAL BENCI SAMA DIA!"

"Tapi, kaki kamu―"

"CUKUUUP! BIAR AKU KEPRET DIA, KAK!"

"Taiga―"

"BIAR AKU KASIH TAHU, KAK! BENJOLAN DI KEPALA WAKTU ITU SEMUANYA GARA-GARA DIA!"

"Kakimu, Taiga―"

"AKU SAKARAT GARA-GARA DIKEJAR ANAK BUAH DIA YANG MAKHLUK ASTRAL SEMUA! AKU HAMPIR MODAR, KAKAK!"

"U-udah, Taiga―"

"JAAAAANGAN TAHAN AKU KAKAK, AKU SUDAH MUAK SA―"

―JLEB―

"―kit."

Taiga melirik ke bawah. Telapak kakinya nyut-nyutan tak karuan. Pecahan gelas menancap sampai ke dalam. Ah, mampus. Daiki melotot kaget. Kouki berjengit ngeri. Seijuurou sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk sup tahu. Taiga melihat makhluk bersayap menjemputnya dan akhirnya ia ngajengkang sempurna ke lantai.

"TAIGAAAAA!"

Daiki + Taiga vs Akashi Seijuurou; LOSER - WINNER.

.

.

.

Kouki mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi tunggu sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Seijuurou di sampingnya langsung memberikan sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel. Pemuda brunet itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada kekasihnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Seijuurou.

"Bisa sampai pingsan gitu?" tanya Seijuurou setelah Kouki menenggak air dan menutup kembali botolnya, membiarkan botol terbaring malas di atas pangkuan Kouki. Seijuurou bingung antara pengen jadi botol atau musnahin botol itu.

"Taiga bilang dia jadi trauma sama darah gara-gara ngejer copet di kuburan. Aku juga nggak ngerti," jawab Kouki sambil menundukkan kepala, menatap marmer putih yang diinjaknya.

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti, menyembunyikan seringai puas di balik wajah datarnya. "Kalau malam pertama nanti gimana, dong?"

"Nggak tahu," Kouki menggelengkan kepala.

Kasihan Tetsuya, bisa nggak dapat jatah bulan madu dia.

"Oh ya, Sei, Daiki di mana?"

Seijuurou menunjuk ruangan di depan mereka. Kouki berdiri dan Seijuurou mengikutinya.

"Sei duluan saja ke sana, aku belum bilang mama sama papa soal Taiga."

Setelah Kouki menghilang dari pandangannya, Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berbau obat tempat Taiga berbaring. Di sana Daiki sedang duduk di samping Taiga yang kakinya terbalut perban. Seijuurou mengurungkan niatnya untuk terbahak, memasang wajah datar yang biasa ia tampilkan. Sedikit rasa bersalah merayapi perasaannya. Ah, mau bagaimanapun, sekejam apapun seorang Seijuurou, ia tetap manusia (tidak) biasa yang punya hati nurani. Oh ya, bisa lupakan saja fakta kalau ia hampir membunuh Taiga di kuburan―literali? Anggap saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Taiga memperhatikan Seijuurou yang berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi satu-satunya jalan masuk dan jalan keluar. Ia mempersiapkan mentalnya defensif, matanya jelalatan mengobservasi ruangan, mencari jalan keluar namun nihil dan menghela penuh depresi.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" suara Seijuurou menggema di ruangan, mengejutkan kedua makhluk lain di dalamnya.

Tunggu sebentar, Daiki dan Taiga nggak salah denger, kan? Akashi Seijuurou baru bertanya dengan nada kentara khawatir? Daiki mengorek kupingnya dan Taiga menutup rapat mulutnya. Pasti mimpi.

"Kalian selalu terkena musibah tiap aku ada, jadi aku minta maaf."

Iya, mimpi buruk.

Masih tak mendapat respon, Seijuurou mendekati ranjang Taiga. Wajahnya masih tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, monoton, seperti batu. Tapi, mereka tak berbohong jika menangkap sedikit―hanya sepersekian persen―kecemasan tersirat dari mata heterokromatik itu.

Tak sampai beberapa meter, Seijuurou tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya, kontan membuat Daiki hampir terjatuh dari kursi dan Taiga duduk seketika. "Aku serius soal Kouki. Kumohon, pertimbangkan lagi penolakan kalian tempo lalu."

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa sih Taiga dan Daiki nggak pernah ngerestuin hubungan Seijuurou dan kakaknya? Mereka hanya berpegang teguh pada keinginan agar Kouki tetap bahagia. Dan Seijuurou, terbukti selalu membuat Kouki begitu, kan? Terus, kenapa mereka benci Seijuurou? Atau, mereka hanya cemburu karena kakak (babu) pribadinya sudah diklaim oleh orang lain yang notabene jaaauh lebih berpotensi?

Lagipula, Seijuurou sudah memenuhi seluruh syarat sebagai calon kakak ipar. Ia jenius tak terelakkan, tampan menawan dan mempesona, berbakat dalam berbagai bidang, selalu menang jika bertanding basket melawan mereka berdua, dan berpribadi (dalam catatan punya rekening pribadi, mobil pribadi, pesawat dan helikopter pribadi, sampai pulau pribadi). Lantas, apa yang kurang? Seijuurou mendekati kata sempurna. Sedikit lagi saja, sempurna wajib mengganti nama menjadi Akashi Seijuurou. Mutlak pokoknya.

Benar kata Kouki, setiap kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan.

Seperti Seijuurou yang serba berlebih dalam kenikmatan duniawi, ia juga punya kekurangan misalnya tinggi badan. Itu saja? Tidak. Kelakuan edan juga termasuk. Bukanakah sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Seijuurou layaknya mereka, seorang manusia dan bukannya makhluk astral dari dimensi ghaib yang dielu-elukan Taiga tiap ditanya alasan membenci Seijuurou?

Seijuurou hanyalah manusia biasa. Kalimat yang mau tak mau diakui oleh yang dibicarakan, meski berkelakuan tak biasa.

Dan dengan bersandingnya Kouki di sisi, kekurangan itu tertutupi. Kouki yang pengecut namun pemberani, meluluhkan hati Seijuurou pemuda tirani. Persona murah hatinya merengkuh keegoisan Seijuurou, hampir mencairkan dengan hangat afeksi cintanya. Ia penuh observasi, serupa dengan Seijuurou yang gila analisis. Hanya Kouki, yang mampu menerjemahkan mata Seijuurou. Dan hanya Kouki, yang mampu memahami bahasa tak bersuaranya Seijuurou.

Bukankah dengan bersamanya dua sosok biasa, baru akan menjadi sempurna? Pantas dilihat dan bersama?

Seharusnya, dari awal Daiki dan Taiga sadar. Kalau memang mereka ingin Kouki bahagia, biarkan ia memilih jalan hidupnya, meski harus kawin lari sekalipun ke pulau pribadi Seijuurou.

"Aku ... juga minta maaf," Taiga menundukkan kepala, setengah berbisik namun cukup kencang untuk didengar Seijuurou. Daiki hanya mengangguk tanpa suara dengan makna serupa adiknya.

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum tipis, pertanda baik. Ia menatap keduanya penuh terimakasih.

Tak lama, sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, Kouki masuk ke dalam ruangan dan terkejut dibuatnya. Seketika suasana mendadak hangat dengan pemandangan ketiga pemuda yang asik bercengkrama membicarakan satu masalah sama; basket. Sejak kapan mereka seakur ini? Tersenyum puas sekakigus lega, diam-diam Kouki mendekati ketiganya, mendengarkan dalam diam arah pembicaraan yang terdengar menyenangkan. Taiga yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya, tersenyum lebar dan cerah menunjukkan kondisinya yang membaik. Kouki memeluknya bahagia sambil tertawa, agak kesal karena Daiki mengacak surai coklatnya gemas.

Kalau sejak dulu seperti ini, pasti lebih baik.

Tapi, beri sedikit kesempatan bagi Taiga dan Daiki agar terbiasa dengan pemandangan lingkaran lengan Seijuurou di pinggang Kouki protektif tanpa melayangkan tinju atau semburan murka sedikitpun.

Biarlah, biarkan semua mengalir dan tumbuh bersama waktu.

.

.

.

おわり

(A/N: Setelah ngubek folder di HP, ngeliat dokumen laaaama banget nganggur, baca sekilas tanpa edit lagi sana-sini, langsung publish. Ahahahaha, saya gemes sama AoKaga yang terbuli. Mereka emang wajah pibulieun. Pfft.

-nju)


End file.
